emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8113 (4th April 2018)
Plot Brenda receives a stack of packages she purchased with Laurel's credit card. She can't believe how much she's bought. Rodney reads aloud his texts to girlfriend Misty leaving Bernice feeling uncomfortable. In the pub, Kerry uses Rebecca's confused state her advantage and manages to blag herself a free vodka. Brenda slips Laurel's purse back into her bag. When Brenda is out of earshot, Laurel suggestively mentions to Bob that she has the house to herself tonight. Bernice moans to Gabby about Rodney. Daz overhears and assumes they're badmouthing him. During her job interview, Priya tells Margie about her role at the factory. Margie questions what experience she has other than working for family so Priya mentions her failed start up. As Margie leaves, she lets slip to Priya that Jai put her name forward for the job. Aaron and Robert are unaware Syd is watching them. When the pair leave the pub, Syd follows closely behind. Bob calls round to Mulberry Cottage and soon he and Laurel are heading upstairs. At Holdgate Farm, Jai asks Priya about the job interview. Priya reveals she knows he set it up. She didn't get the job as she wasn't experienced enough, noting that out with her failed business, she's done nothing without her family's support. She declares she needs to start standing on her own two feet. Jai tells Priya she sounds ungrateful and soon they're arguing about Eliza. Jai comments it's funny there's been no more bruising since Priya has been banned from seeing her. Frank has arranged for Tracy to babysit Eliza so he and Megan can go out tonight but their plans quickly change when Megan discovers her daughter's legs covered in bruises again. Syd sneaks into the Mill behind Aaron and removes Seb from his car seat. A fearful Aaron question who Syd is, begging him to hand over Seb. Syd reveals he's the man he and Cain sprung from the prison van with Adam. Aaron again begs Syd to give him Seb but Syd refuses so Aaron asks what he wants. Syd demands £100,000. Laurel receives a call from the bank regarding unusual activity on her credit card - it's the last thing she needs. Syd hands Seb back to Aaron before revealing he's a member of the MacFarlane family that Aaron once sold drugs for. Aaron questions how Syd expects him to get hold of £100k. Syd doesn't care as long as he gets the money, warning Aaron if he doesn't, he'll put him and Cain in hospital then tip off the police about their involvement in Adam's escape. At the hospital, a doctor informs Jai, Megan and Frank that she believes the slightest changes to Eliza's epilepsy medication are causing the bruises. These side effects are extremely rare, and if they continue, they'll need to reassess Eliza's medication. The doctor will fill social services in on the latest developments. The revealed parents turn their attention to how they're going to make things right with Priya. Robert returns home to find Aaron in a state. Aaron doesn't tell Robert what's happened and instead phones Cain. Brenda panics when Bob mentions Laurel has called the police about her stolen credit card. Daz has concluded Bernice is going to dump him. Aaron has filled Cain and Robert in on Syd's threats. Cain is relaxed about the situation. He reminds Aaron they both have alibis. At the same time, Syd calls someone and informs them Aaron has got the message. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Daz Spencer - Liam Fox *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Frank Clayton - Michael Parr *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast *Margie - Eloise Dale *Syd - James Foster *Consultant - Ava Hunt Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Tenant House - Kitchen and living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Robblesfield Way Notes *Last appearance of Eliza Macey until 28th February 2019. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,310,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes